


关于你的浪漫事迹14

by Wang0306



Category: Arashi (Band), 相二
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19202086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wang0306/pseuds/Wang0306





	关于你的浪漫事迹14

二宫和也不喜欢吵闹，所以生日的那天也只叫了几个好朋友来家里做客。松本大厨自然来的最早，忙前忙后的做饭。

自从上次两个人彻底解除了心结互表心意了以后，相叶雅纪彻底变成了妻奴，只要提到二宫和也的名字相叶雅纪就是一副烂番茄的表情。

松本润随着相叶雅纪的自言自语和亲身经历逐渐发现二宫和也其实是个很可爱的人，总算对这场乌龙婚姻放下心来。甚至渐渐开始喜欢二宫和也了，二宫和也有时候会向他撒娇或者恶作剧，松本润很是受用，偶尔会在心里反思，这是恶魔啊…但是转眼看见二宫和也的脸就把刚才的想法忘了个干净。这不，二宫和也过生日松本润就赶过来当起了大厨。

“kazu～你尝尝这个樱桃可甜了！”

相叶雅纪托着盘子期待的看着二宫和也，好像是敬献贡品的樱桃使者。二宫和也放下手机咬了一颗樱桃在嘴里，绛红的汁水溢出嘴角，粉红的舌头灵巧的舔去，小嘴抹了蜜的二宫和也冲相叶雅纪甜甜一笑。

“真的呢！好甜啊～まくん～”

相叶雅纪今天又在二宫和也的甜蜜暴击中试图拯救自己失速的心脏。

正在松本润想戴上墨镜的时候门铃响了，樱井翔和大野智到了。

“nino！誕生日おめでとう～”樱井翔抱着满天星的花束，手里还拿着一个礼盒，看起来诚意满满。

“ニノ！おめでとう！大好き～”大野智说着就送上了软绵绵抱抱。

二宫和也抱着大野智就像两个毛茸茸的小动物滚在一起玩耍，抱在一起左摇右晃的，还发出哼哼的笑声。

这可让相叶雅纪心里发酸了，虽然小和平时也和自己说说笑笑吧，可是这么自然的身体接触肯定是没有的。

“翔酱！谢谢你～这是限量版的游戏呢！”二宫和也放开大野智，又抱紧了樱井翔，好在樱井翔只是绅士的拍了拍他的背，要不然相叶雅纪要把牙齿咬碎了。

松本润看出来相叶雅纪的吃醋，低头暗暗发笑，“好了！快吃饭吧！我可是忙了一晚上呢！”

二宫和也拉着大野智挨着他就坐，“O酱！快尝尝J的厨艺！绝赞！”

樱井翔似乎已经对两个人黏黏糊糊的状态习以为常，顺势坐在对面，松本润看了一眼发呆的相叶雅纪摇了摇头，自己挨着樱井翔坐下。

明明是在自己家里，相叶雅纪却觉得与这几个人格格不入。

“まくん！快坐呀！愣着干嘛？”二宫和也看见相叶雅纪的表情，心里知道这个醋精又在吃醋了。被二宫和也传唤的人马上调整心情就坐。

席间大家自然少不了调笑这对笨蛋，明明从一开始就互相喜欢磨磨蹭蹭到现在才互相表明心意。

“这也是一种浪漫嘛～ね！マサキ！”二宫和也笑的甜甜的，相叶雅纪心里也甜甜的。

“嗯！小和说是就是啦！”顺手给二宫和也抹了抹嘴角的汉堡肉渣，然后自己吃掉。

松本润掏出墨镜，顺便给剩下两个人发了一副，“别客气，这个东西我常备。”

“得救了…”年上哥哥组给最小却最贴心的弟弟投去心疼又赞许的目光。

满头冒爱心的相叶雅纪和二宫和也自然没有注意到其他人的表情。

就像深处云端的星星，相互辉映，无暇顾及其他。

蛋糕是二宫和也和相叶雅纪的妈妈一起给做的，相叶雅纪气鼓鼓的说自己过生日都没有这待遇。五个人一起吹了蜡烛，分了蛋糕，松本润问二宫和也许了什么愿望，烛光下柔和的眼神看了看相叶雅纪，“不告诉你！”

宾客尽欢，杯盘狼藉，五个大男人相处也没有尴尬，大家都默契满满，都该收拾残局的收拾残局，该帮忙的帮忙，该发呆的发呆，该淘气的淘气，该吃醋的吃醋，一片和谐。

松本润和樱井翔从厨房出来就看见相叶雅纪嘟着嘴，别扭的看着二宫和也边玩手机边捏着大野智的奇苦比，而已然入定的渔夫无动于衷的喝着茶。

松本润用胳膊肘推了推樱井翔努努嘴示意他看看处在风暴中不自知的大野智，失笑的樱井翔忍不住开口道：“时间也不早了，我们准备告辞了，尼桑，走吧？”

“尼桑？！”松本润先是一惊，然后看着大野智顺从的站起来，自然的牵过樱井翔伸过来的手，乖顺的像个小朋友。

“哦…额，雅纪，nino，我也走了，我还约了斗真。”识相如松本润怎么会独留在甜的发腻的房间里。

“开车慢点，我们就不送了。”

瞬间冷清下来的房间里只剩下相叶雅纪和二宫和也大眼瞪小眼，刚才还在吃醋的大兔子送完客站在玄关，有点害羞的挠了挠脑袋，二宫和也脸上也是一片绯红，“我去…洗洗杯子…”

二宫和也转身就往厨房走去，相叶雅纪紧随其后，“我给你帮忙啊！”

二宫和也转身想说不用，结果没料到相叶雅纪腿长步宽，已经几乎贴着自己，一转身就被挤在橱柜和相叶雅纪之间。

相叶雅纪醋意没消，也不让步，盯着二宫和也的脸好像能看出晚餐的布丁配料。这张脸让他看一辈子都看不够。

二宫和也默默的红了耳朵，一时间两个人保持着沉默，谁也没说话，暧昧的空气里卷着两个人缠绕的信息素。

暖黄的灯光下，相叶雅纪重新审视着近在咫尺的脸庞，额头上细腻的绒毛，眼睛亮晶晶的，鼻子肉肉的圆圆的，最重要的是…嘴巴看起来甜甜软软的，好想…亲他…

二宫和也刚想说话轻轻张开嘴，接着就感觉到另一对唇瓣贴了上来。

二宫和也的嘴唇不像自己的嘴唇总是干涩的起皮，相反一年四季看起来都很有光泽，像橱窗里精致的水信玄饼。相叶雅纪觉得世界上最甜的糖果也比不上小和的嘴唇。

二宫和也瞪大眼睛，被吻了个措手不及，而这个吻只是蜻蜓点水般的离开。

相叶雅纪自从上次发情期的完全标记后再也没有逾矩，两个人的身体接触连牵手都很少。相叶雅纪每天都可以闻见二宫和也身上若隐若现的橘子味，挠的心头痒痒的，但是基于上次性行为的不愉快，相叶雅纪再三克制自己，不敢轻举妄动。

相叶雅纪挠了挠头想为自己的失礼道歉，“…抱歉…我…唔！”，话还没说完就被二宫和也拉着领子再次吻了上去。

两个人开始只是浅尝辄止的互相啄吻着嘴唇，直到唾液濡湿了两人的唇瓣，相叶雅纪的呼吸变得粗重，舌头灵巧的钻顶着齿缝试图入侵口腔的时候二宫和也才想起来被遗忘在水池里的杯子。

“唔…等一…”他试图让他离开，结果却被按着后脑勺更进一步的贴近相叶雅纪宽厚的胸膛，本来闭着眼睛专心接吻的相叶雅纪似乎对于二宫和也的话打算置之不理，只是轻轻睨了一眼，平时全部隐藏起来的占有欲和嫉妒心只一眼就让二宫和也两腿发软，瞬间心跳加快，再也顾不上洗碗不洗碗的事情了，于是顺理成章的张开了嘴迎接相叶雅纪的舌头。

灵活的像一条蛇，钻进二宫和也的嘴里，甜度比嘴唇更甚，像夏天刚摘下来的草莓，新鲜甜美，汁水四溢。舌头交缠在一起，偶尔泄出小声的嘤咛。

相叶雅纪变换角度深深舔过上颚的黏膜，怀里的人被刺激的发抖，被自己按住的后颈也开始散发出清甜的信息素的味道。

相叶雅纪搂紧怀里逐渐变软的小人，有力的胳膊环住二宫和也身体两侧，轻轻一托，就把二宫和也抱上橱柜，怀里的人害怕失去平衡，伸手抓住柜子的把手。

由于体位的改变，两个人获得了短暂的自由呼吸，抓紧时间获取氧气，二宫和也像是缺氧了一样满脸通红，相叶雅纪抚摸着他的脸确认，二宫和也便再次吻了上去告诉他答案。

“我想要你…”

二宫和也的回答像是打开了相叶雅纪的开关，汹涌的情欲涌现出来，发烫的掌心隔着T恤的下摆都能感觉到，随着腰际的抚摸渐渐接触到二宫和也细嫩的皮肤。

手掌抚过后背和小肚子，来到前胸可爱的乳头，只要手指轻捻，就会得到可爱的喘息。二宫和也难耐的把头埋进相叶雅纪的胸前，抓紧柜子把手抵抗情欲。

二宫和也一边舒服的想要更多，一边在心里埋怨相叶雅纪的技巧熟练。

“唔…まくん…好狡猾…”

“嗯？小和才是吧？明知道我会吃醋，还和大野先生抱了这么久…”

“那也比不过你…唔…”

相叶雅纪生怕小和旧事重提，赶紧用嘴巴堵住淘气的声音，舌头极具技巧的舔过每一寸黏膜，让怀里的人彻底失去抵抗力，只能任由相叶雅纪吻到缺氧，两腿间已经有抬头趋势的阴茎在相叶雅纪的抚摸下变得坚硬了。

“哈…啊…解开…”

相叶雅纪笑着满足小和的愿望解开了压在柱体上的松紧，手掌肆无忌惮的上下撸动起来。

“啊…哈啊…慢…快…出来…啊！”

浓郁的白浊液体随着相叶雅纪手掌的撸动，一股一股的喷射着，溅射在两个人的衣服上，裤子上。

“小和…射了好多呢…”

“啰嗦…你不也硬了吗？”

二宫和也红着脸摸上相叶雅纪的牛仔裤拉链，两条腿顺势夹上相叶雅纪的腰。看着这么主动的小和，相叶雅纪早已失去了抵抗。

“嗯…抱歉…我已经忍不了了……”

二宫和也解开相叶雅纪的裤子，软绵绵的手掌隔着内裤调戏着小相叶雅纪，坚硬的柱体随着抚摸一跳一跳的挑逗着自己。

相叶雅纪伸手拽着脖子后面的布料脱掉上衣甩在地上，结实的腹肌随着伴着浓郁的信息素裸露了出来。二宫和也闻见相叶雅纪的橘子味像闻到春药一样，两腿间的蜜穴紧流出了黏腻的液体。

“嗯…まくん…”

明明是自己在调戏相叶雅纪，却被手中的男根挑逗的湿透了，二宫和也一头扎进相叶雅纪的怀里不肯出来，相叶雅纪只觉得怀里的人可爱极了，两手顺着平滑的后背上下滑动想安抚一下，却不由自主的探进内裤，揉捏着软嫩的小屁股。

两腿间刚释放过的阴茎又开始抬头了，二宫和也索性放弃羞耻，双手捧着面前色气的脸狂热的吻上去来满足口舌之欲。

相叶雅纪手指沾到股间湿润的汁水，两指并拢向蜜穴抹去，穴口的褶皱一张一合的吮吸着手指，随着深入从中流出更多的汁水。

“哈…去卧室…”

相叶雅纪舔过熟透的耳朵，“去哪个卧室？嗯？”

“呃…去…去你的卧室…啊…”

相叶雅纪托住屁股抱起二宫和也，手指故意按在穴口周围，恶意的用自己的下身摩擦这个敏感的地方。

“呜…走快点啊！”

“小和很重嘛…”

二宫和也气急败坏的咬了一口相叶雅纪的肩膀，然后把下身往前送去。“我…受不了了…你快…”

相叶雅纪被打败了，谁能拒绝爱人的求欢呢？

皮带扣丁零当啷的听的二宫和也头皮发麻，长腿迈几步就进了卧室，二宫和也配合的自己脱了上衣，相叶雅纪顺着把人放到床上的姿势吻上脖子，又痒又麻的感觉让二宫和也想要更多，相叶雅纪一手捏着一只乳首，一手探进内裤揉捏再次抬头的小肉棒。

“哈…后面…我要…嗯啊…”

二宫和也急的去蹭相叶雅纪的下身，肉肉的手推着结实的胳膊催促他快点。

恭敬不如从命，相叶雅纪两下扒掉了自己和二宫和也的裤子，坦诚相见的两个人现在才想起来害羞。箭在弦上 不得不发，相叶雅纪也顾不得体面不体面的，再次吻住二宫和也。

两个人默契十足，你顶胯我就抬腰，你亲一下我就哼唧，让相叶雅纪彻底体会到了什么是灵与肉的结合。

相叶雅纪吻过乳豆，小肚子和肚脐，二宫和也的阴茎早就颤颤巍巍的开始滴水了，相叶雅纪把这个委屈的肉棒含进嘴里上下吞吐起来，一只手来到后方的蜜穴用手指抽插着扩张。

按到前列腺点的时候二宫和也拱着腰尖叫着射进了相叶雅纪嘴里，害怕小和受伤相叶雅纪十足十的做好了扩张工作。

“我进去了…难受要告诉我哦…”

“啰嗦…快点…”

昏暗的光线里进入的声音格外色情，完全进入的时候两个人都满足的喟叹着，从厨房透进来的灯光，还没散尽的饭香，头顶上传来的低喘，还有后穴黏腻的水声，这一切组成了二宫和也前所未有的高潮。

后穴痉挛的绞着相叶雅纪的硬挺，二宫和也揪着身下的床单来抑制快感，他知道自己要到了，可是他贪婪的不想结束这场令人极度舒适的性爱。

好在对方也有同样的想法，没有继续抽动的相叶雅纪咬住二宫和也的嘴唇，“嗯…等一下…射进去可以吗？”

二宫和也找不到理由拒绝，也没办法拒绝，因为还没等到他的回复，相叶雅纪又开始了新一轮的耸动。

“啊…慢一点…嗯啊…后面要…呃啊…”

堆叠的快感让二宫和也感觉自己是被层层的海浪包裹着推上悬崖，后穴不断的痉挛着，直到隐秘的入口打开来，相叶雅纪发现以后没有丝毫犹豫的顶了进去，饱满的龟头带来了巨大的刺激，甚至有点刺痛，可这跟灭顶的快感相比之下只能算调味的配料，二宫和也坠下情欲的悬崖绝壁，沉溺在相叶雅纪爱抚里。

相叶雅纪感觉到被热情似火的肠壁和生殖腔用力吸吮着，只要阴茎进出就会有更多的汁水溢出来，滋润黏腻的肠壁。

生殖腔的瓣膜翁着冠状沟的边缘随着抽插一张一翕，温柔的挠着相叶雅纪的心房，他快到了，好想射进去。

“小和…可以射进去吗？”

“啊…射进来…我也…”

相叶雅纪的阴茎开始涨大成结，边缘卡住生殖腔的瓣膜，开始射精，相叶雅纪吻着二宫和也的后颈温柔的咬破腺体的薄膜。

二宫和也感觉小腹被撑开，滚烫的液体一股一股的冲击着最深处，自己也射了出来。

“哈…まくん…射了好多…”

Omega体制和Alpha到底还是有差异，因为成结的时间长，二宫和也在反复的刺激中第三次到达了高潮，射出稀薄的液体以后昏沉睡了。

相叶雅纪抱着二宫和也像稀世珍宝，缓缓放进浴缸，为他洗尽身上的体液，然后抱着他入睡，幸福的心脏快要被撑破了。


End file.
